The Return of the Bad Wolf
by kshadow
Summary: After many years alone, Rose's Tardis has brought her back to her original universe. But why now? And what kind of trouble has the Doctor gotten himself into this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me, Kshadow.**

The girl once known as Rose Tyler, now known as the Wolf to many, sighed, stroking the console of the Tardis idly.

The Doctor, or, rather, the metacrisis version of the Doctor, who had chosen the name John Noble, had been dead for a very long time. 507 years, 3 months, and 18 days ago, to be more precise. And now she was alone.

Her mother had died, Pete was dead, her brother Tony was dead, and John was dead. They were all human, more or less, with human lifespans, something she no longer had. Not anymore.

She remembered now, what she had become that day, that dreadful day when her first Doctor had sent her away to keep her safe, while remaining despite the fact that he had been certain it would be his death. But it hadn't been, and it was all because of her.

She remembered looking into the heart of the Tardis, becoming the Bad Wolf, destroying the daleks, and returning Jack to life, permanently. The Doctor had taken the Time Vortex out of her, causing him to regenerate, but hadn't even checked to make sure there were no lasting effects. They had just assumed there hadn't been. And they had so very wrong.

Because Rose Tyler was no longer human.

It was John who had realized it, a few years into their marriage. Rose hadn't changed a bit. She wasn't just aging gracefully, no, that would be far too ordinary for a pair such as them. She wasn't aging at all.

John had run some tests, and that was when they found out. Absorbing the Time Vortex had changed Rose, and she was no longer fully human. John had believed that she was a completely new species, part human, part Tardis, capable of bending time and space to her will if she so desired.

They had both known that Rose would outlive the John, but that hadn't made the pain of his death any less. It just hurt all the more, knowing she would never join him.

Rose had left after his funeral, taking to the stars. She had taken the title of Wolf, and was known throughout the universe, just as the Doctor was. She even had her own sonic screwdriver, modeled after the Doctor's, except that it was pink, instead of blue.

The Tardis's song ran through the Rose's mind, the Tardis trying to comfort the girl she perceived as her sister.

Rose smiled. "Well, girl, why don't you surprise me?"

The Tardis hummed happily, and spun through the Time Vortex, before landing at some, as of yet, unknown location.

Rose forced a grin. "What do you have for me this time, sister?"

With a snap of her fingers, the doors of the Tardis, disguised as a blue police call box, just as the Doctor's had been, opened, and Rose stepped out of the Tardis, glancing around in confusion.

"Cardiff? Why would you bring me here, sister?"

The Tardis's song was smug in Rose's head, leaving Rose more confused than ever. And then she noticed. There were no zeppelins in the sky.

Rose stumbled back into the Tardis, breathing heavily, the doors shutting behind her.

"Why? Why have you brought me back?"

The Tardis, despite being able to communicate with words, rarely did so, preferring to adjust her song, allowing Rose to infer her thoughts. Therefore, the blond girl was surprised when the voice of her beloved sister, the Tardis sounded in her head.

"_You belong here."_

Rose closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "You haven't led me astray yet," she murmured.

A knock echoed throughout the console room, and Rose made her way to the Tardis doors, opening them, smiling at the man who was gaping at her.

"Hello, Jack."

"Rose?"

**I know this chapter is a little short, but the next one will be longer, I promise.**

**So, Rose is all alone, and the Tardis has taken her back to her original universe. But why now? And what about the Doctor? What is he up to? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out.**

**Questions, comments, or concerns? Leave a review!**

**Allons-y!**

**Kshadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the real life Rose, who was the first to hear of my fanfiction ideas. **

Rose launched herself at Jack, who stumbled as he caught her.

"How?" The immortal man asked.

"The Tardis," Rose answered, swallowing back tears. "How long has it been?"

"Two years. But it's been a lot longer for you, hasn't it?"

"How do you know?" Rose asked, stepping back after releasing Jack, pulling her old friend into the Tardis.

"Your eyes. They've changed. They're full of pain, like the Doctor's. Speaking of the Doctor, where is he?"

"You don't know?" Rose said.

"Don't know what?"

"The Doctor. He left me again, with the metacrisis Doctor, John, we called him, in the parallel universe. John and I were supposed to live out our lives together." Rose laughed bitterly.

"What happened?" Jack asked, sitting on the bench beside Rose, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Bad Wolf happened." Rose sighed. "Jack, I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you immortal. I just wanted you alive."

Jack swallowed heavily. "It's okay, Rosie. I'm not important right now, you are. What happened?"

"I'm part Tardis. She changed me when I absorbed the Time Vortex, wanted me to be able to stay with the Doctor forever, and keep my promise to him. I'm one of a kind, John told me."

"How long has he been dead?" Jack asked softly.

"About five hundred years."

"I'm sorry, Rose."

The pair sat in silence for a moment, before Rose jumped up, clapping her hands. "Why am I back? Why would the Tardis bring me here now, after all of this time?"

"I don't know," Jack answered, confused. "Why?"

"Well, I don't know," Rose replied. "But we should find out. It's got to be important."

Rose flipped some levers on the console, grinning widely. "Now that the two Tardises are in the same universe, I should be able to figure out where the Doctor is, and have the Tardis take us there. Are you coming?"

Jack grinned. "And let you escape from me again, Rosie? Of course I'm coming."

The Tardis's engines wheezed as Rose and Jack began traveling, the Doctor's Tardis, the mother Tardis, or perhaps sister Tardis, of Rose's own, began pulling them to her.

Rose opened the doors, peaking out cautiously.

"Huh," she said. "Not at all what I was expecting. We're still on earth."

"How do you know?" Jack asked, following Rose from the Tardis.

"Part Tardis, remember?" Rose laughed, feeling far happier than she had since the death of her beloved husband. "Utah, America, to be a bit more precise."

"But what's he doing here?" Jack glanced around.

"No idea. His Tardis is parked nearby, didn't want to land too close and alarm him," Rose explained with a grin.

Rose entered the diner that they had parked near, settling at a booth, Jack sliding onto the bench across from her.

Rose glanced around the room, her eyes stopping on a man sitting alone at another table, a Tardis blue envelope resting on the table in front of him.

Every single one of Rose's nerves were screaming at her as she took in the sight of the man, with his tweed jacket and was that a bowtie he was wearing?

The man, as though sensing her stare, glanced up, Rose gasping as their eyes met. It was him, it was the Doctor.

He was different now, with his floppy hair and boyish looks, but his eyes still told the same story, telling of a man who had seen far too much, lived for so long. It was a look Rose was more than familiar with.

Time seemed to stop as the new Doctor (new new new Doctor, perhaps?) rose from his table, slowly approaching Rose, not even sparing Jack a glance.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, only then becoming aware of the tears welling up in her gold flecked eyes, receiving a nod in response. "You're different."

"Good different or bad different?" The Doctor asked, a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice.

"Just different," Rose answered, wiping at her eyes.

The Doctor grinned, but still looked cautious. "Give me one moment to go grab some of my special straws. I'll be right back."

Before Rose or Jack could say anything, the Doctor darted out the back door, leaving the two sitting in silence.

"He's different," Rose said, getting a nod in response.

"Are you okay with that?" Jack asked, reaching across the table to squeeze Rose's hand.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know yet."

The door chimed as three people walked in, a redheaded woman, a curly haired woman, and man who looked exasperated at the two women's arguing.

Rose paid the trio little mind, too lost in her own thoughts, until they spoke directly to her.

"Excuse me, but who was sitting there?" The curly haired woman asked, pointing at the table where the Doctor had been sitting.

As if on cue, the Doctor reentered the diner, clutching three straws in his hand.

"Hello. Just went to grab some of my special straws for Rose and Jack. They make the drinks extra fizzy. Hello, Jack," The Doctor finally spoke to the immortal man as he handed Jack and Rose each a straw.

The trio of strangers gaped at the Doctor as he continued to smile cheerfully at the gathered group.

"This is cold, even for you."

The Doctor grinned at the curly haired woman. "River Song! What kind of trouble do you have for me this time?"

The only response he got from the now named River Song was a loud slap.

**Unsure of the ending, but whatever. Don't expect these daily updates to continue, however. **

**So, Rose has no idea the Doctor is dead. Or rather, that Amy, Rory, and River believe to have witnessed the Doctor's death.**

**How will River react to Rose? How will Rose react to River? Tell me how you think they should react!**

**Allons-y!**

**Kshadow**


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor clutched at his reddening cheek, staring at River in shock. "I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet?" He asked.

Rose glanced between the Doctor and River curiously. Judging by the Doctor's words, this woman was also a time traveler, one from the Doctor's future, and from his past. But her name, River Song, that was familiar. Then Rose remembered.

River Song. The Doctor, her Doctor, her John, had told Rose about River. They had met in the Library when the Doctor had been traveling with Donna, poor Donna. River had claimed to know the Doctor, claimed to be a part of his future, and had even known his name. She had died that day, another person whose death the Doctor had blamed himself for.

Rose had been jealous of River, knowing what it most likely meant that River knew the Doctor's name. Rose, of course, knew the Doctor's real name, his true name, but she had been married to him. That was the only reason she had been able to know. So this River, she must be married to the Doctor too.

Rose resisted sighing, instead refocusing on the conversation at hand. The redhead was circling the Doctor, muttering tearfully about him being okay, much to the confusion of the Doctor, Rose, and Jack.

"Amy. Ask him what age he is," River commanded.

"That's a bit personal," the Doctor muttered.

Rose sighed, elbowing the Doctor. "Doctor, answer the question."

The Doctor pouted, remaining silent.

Rose rolled her eyes. "He's 909."

The Doctor glanced at Rose. "How do you know?"

Rose avoided his gaze, instead stepping forward to greet the trio. "I'm Rose Tyler."

River smiled. "Oh, the day Rose Tyler does not know who I am. Well, you know who I am, but you don't know me."

"But I will, won't I?" Rose cocked her head, her eyes flashing gold, making the redhead and the man at her side take a cautious step back. "River Song and Rose Tyler. The two most important women to the Doctor."

Rose shook her head, the gold fading from her eyes. "What?"

The Doctor stared at Rose desperately, the same look on his new face as he had worn back when she first became the Bad Wolf. Rose knew what he was thinking. He thought he was going to lose her again. But she had no plans of leaving him this time.

The redhead looked disgruntled at Rose's words, but River spoke before she had a chance to. "And this is Amy Pond and her husband Rory, current companions of the Doctor."

"This is Jack Harkness."

Jack smirked at the trio of current companions. "Hello."

"Jack," the Doctor said.

Jack held up his hands. "What? And you only to keep my hands off the blond."

Rose turned to the Doctor. "Doctor!"

"It was two regenerations ago!" The Doctor protested. "Now, come along."

Rose sat on one of the benches scattered around the console, Jack sitting beside her as the Doctor began preparing the Tardis for travel, the other three travelers, River, Amy, ad Rory, talking quietly in the space below the console.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked quietly,

"Talk about what?"

"The Doctor's regeneration? His new companions? This mysterious River who you don't seem to like?"

"Is it that obvious?" Rose asked wryly.

Jack snorted, keeping a careful eye on the Doctor as Rose leaned into his side.

"She knows the Doctor's name. His true name. There is only one time when he could tell anyone, that's how I know it. John told me, when we got married."

"What happened, Rosie?"

"Time happened. He had a human life span, and died of old age, while I stayed young. We didn't even get children, I was incompatible with him, thanks to Bad Wolf."

"I'm sorry, Rose."

The Doctor interrupted them with his shouted words. "I'm being incredibly clever up here, yet no one is paying attention."

"Doctor," Rose interjected before the man go off on a rant. "What are we going to do with my Tardis? I'm not leaving her behind."

The Doctor hesitated, having forgotten that Rose must have used her Tardis to return to her original universe.

"You have a Tardis?" Amy asked. "I thought the Doctor's was the only one."

Rose sighed, ignoring Amy's question. "I could park her here, inside the Tardis, if that's okay?"

The Doctor nodded absentmindedly, and Rose hurried from the Tardis, dragging Jack behind her.

With a flip of a few levers, and the Tardis dematerialized, before reappearing in the Doctor's Tardis. Rose and Jack made no move to leave yet, still needing to finish their conversation.

"This regeneration is different, Rose," Jack warned his best friend. "He didn't have you to help him this time, he was alone."

"Unless River was there," Rose muttered crossly.

"I don't think this regeneration is more than a couple of years old. And the way he looked at you, Rose, he still loves you. I think he's scared of losing you again, though."

Rose shrugged. "Maybe. They're probably waiting for us. Let's go."

Rose was surprised to find that her Tardis had landed in her old room in the Doctor's Tardis, which was exactly the way she had left it, not even a layer of dust coating anything. The Tardis must have kept it preserved for her, in hopes that Rose would return one day.

Rose rested a hand on the wall. "Thanks, old girl," she whispered before she and Jack began navigating the halls of the Tardis, returning quickly to the console room.

"So, space 1969!" The Doctor clapped his hands together as Rose and Jack reentered the room. "That's an easy one."

He had no intentions of taking them to 1969, Rose knew. She could sense it. Even after so many years, the connection that had tied the Doctor and Rose together, a unique bond that enabled them to understand each other without a single word, was still at work.

"Fish fingers and custard," Amy said as Rose returned her focus to the conversation at hand.

The Doctor smiled grimly. "My life is in your hands, Amelia Pond."


End file.
